


Cold is the New Black

by yogkabob



Category: Hermitcraft
Genre: F/F, PDA, i wrote this in like 15 minutes kill me, minecraft personas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 10:59:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4345964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yogkabob/pseuds/yogkabob
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just gals being pals. Just kidding! They're incredibly gay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cold is the New Black

At first, False had been surprised by Cleo’s hands. Almost scared, like she’d been with so many other things before. The long pale fingers held the feeling of ice against her skin. It was surprising, even if she really should have known to expect it; Cleo was, well, a _zombie_. Her resemblance to her green hostile brethren was sometimes eerie but False said nothing about it. Mostly because Cleo seemed to already know.

 

Over time it began to be a normal thing. Cleo would joyfully clap a hand onto False’s shoulder and the piercing cold would seep right through her jacket. They would high five and False would pull away with almost numb skin. She became used to leaving her house in the evening, so that Cleo wouldn’t have to bear the sun when they walked together. Her smite sword was tucked away deep in a chest when they were together. And, eventually, she noticed they were together a lot.

 

“Do you ever realize how cold your hands are?” she asked one night. They were sitting together, high atop Cleo’s glass dragon. The moonlight bounced off of the glass and made Cleo seem even paler, as if it was even possible. Cleo looked at her with eyes gently illuminated by that same light.

 

“Do you ever notice how warm _yours_ are?”

 

False only giggled and turned her attention back to the sky. They’ve had this conversation before. She leaned against her, her blonde hair draping over Cleo’s shoulder. She used to think love was hot and burning. Not anymore. False no longer thought warm, she liked cool. Cold hands, chilly skin. Freezing nights. Love was a frozen blue that she couldn’t quite place until paper-white skin met hers.

  
She barely noticed when Cleo touched her hand, and smiled wider when she held it.

**Author's Note:**

> (Minecraft personas/character only, no RPS here.) there's not enough love for these two. i'll probably write something longer and even gayer eventually.


End file.
